The present invention relates generally to the field of robotic sailing devices, particularly robotic sailing devices that are useful on various surfaces including roads, parking lots, grass, dirt, ice, snow and water.
Sailing small water craft and windsurfing are popular pastimes with new individuals introduced to the sports every year. Important criteria to the newcomer of these sports are learning and understanding the intricacies of wind, sail and mobility. One method to aid in this learning process is utilization of a remote controlled, wind-propelled vehicle that simulates the physics of windsurfing where one can safely learn how to control and react to diverse wind conditions. In order to more fully simulate the sailing and windsurfing experience the vehicle must be designed to accurately mimic conditions and maneuvers associated with these sports. These include a light weight vehicle with sail and center of gravity forward of the stern or rear axle for maximum wind propulsion, simulation of the physics of lift, and the ability of the vehicle to make tight turns while avoiding the hazard of rollover or capsizing.
Alternatively, the remote controlled, wind-propelled vehicle can be used for entertainment and competition, including the enjoyment of maneuvering and playing with the vehicle on a flat surface and racing the remote controlled vehicles and/or display skills involved in this type of activity. Such remote-controlled vehicles can be a low cost form of learning and entertainment because the power used to propel the vehicle is provided by the wind, thereby the only non-wind power requirement is for the steering of the vehicle.
A wind propelled sail toy vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,478. This remote controlled land vehicle has a rod-like elongated frame with a mast attachment for a sail and a raised forward portion engaged to a front wheel assembly, plus an elongated axle with wheels at each end. When the sail of the sail toy vehicle is in position, the center of gravity is over the rear axle rather than forward of this location and does not attain maximum wind propulsion. In addition, the lengthy axle assembly of this vehicle is necessary to prevent rollover during sharp turns, inhibiting maneuverability and a more accurate simulation of windsurfing. This vehicle also lacks the option of a frame support reducing the strength of the overall structure.
The present invention recognizes that existing robotic sailing devices are not particularly agile in that they do not turn or corner well. Furthermore, in operation, existing robotic sailing devices do not obtain a lift vector and thus do not simulate the desirable physics of windsurfing, including speed and agility. The present invention provides a robotic sailing device that is particularly agile, having enhanced speed, turning and cornering capability.
One preferred aspect of the present invention is a wind propelled vehicle that includes a frame that includes a wheel, skid, ski or blade at a distal portion of the frame; an axle that includes two wheels, skids, skis or blades; and a mast. In one preferred aspect of the present invention, a proximal portion of the frame directly or indirectly operably engages the axle. Optionally, the mast directly or indirectly operably engages the frame at a distal portion of the frame. Preferably, when the wind propelled vehicle is operably engaged with a sail, the center of gravity of the wind propelled vehicle is forward of the axle. In another preferred aspect of the present invention, at least one restraining device directly or indirectly engages the mast and axle and can confine a sail within a determined area and provide a rigid mast support.
Another preferred aspect of the present invention is a wind propelled vehicle that includes at least one frame that includes at least one wheel, skid, ski or blade at a distal portion of the at least one frame; at least one axle that includes at least one wheel, skid, ski or blade; and at least one mast. In one preferred aspect of the present invention, a proximal portion of the at least one frame directly or indirectly operably engages the at least one axle. Optionally, the at least one mast directly or indirectly operably engages the at least one frame at a distal portion of the at least one frame. In another preferred aspect of the present invention at least one restraining device directly or indirectly engages the at least one mast and the at least one axle. Preferably, when the wind propelled vehicle is operably engaged with at least one sail, the center of gravity of the wind propelled vehicle is forward of the at least one axle.